1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to nozzles and, more specifically, to high pressure nozzles for producing a spray flow pattern ranging from a single coherent stream to a fan shaped spray with a surrounding coaxial cone shaped spray pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High pressure nozzles are well known in the art. Typical of such high pressure nozzles are those shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,504 and the art cited therein. The concept of a high pressure nozzle having a safe and effective indexing means to produce at least two different spray patterns are also known in the art. However, most of the prior art two flow nozzles are very bulky or have features which make them either hazardous to use or difficult to adjust when operating with fluid pressure in excess of 500 psi. Typically, constant volume pumps are used to supply the high pressure fluid for use with high pressure nozzles.
The present invention provides a small, compact nozzle which, by partial rotation of the nozzle, changes the fluid stream from a high pressure central jet to a fan spray and by rotation of a second portion of the nozzle produces a cone shaped spray that is coaxial with the central fluid stream which can be used to aspirate soap or other fluids through the nozzle.